villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damian Wayne (Injustice)
Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne, he appears as Nightwing in the present reality of Injustice: Gods Among Us, having accidentally killed Dick Grayson, the previous Nightwing, which caused his betrayal after Batman discarded him from being his son. Unlike the versions when he was Robin, this version is very dark and a lot more vindictive. He sides with Superman's One-Earth Regime in the parallel dimension. He is voiced by Neal McDonough. History Story Damian first appears crashing into Joker's Asylum, quickly knocking out several Joker Clan goons. After the Clown Prince of Crime himself managed to defeat Hawkgirl, Damian tried to charge at the Joker but is repelled by the clown's razor sharp cards. Before the two fought, Joker notes him siding with Superman over Batman (, he didn't know that he was talking to Damian Wayne, and not Dick Grayson). To which Damian replied by calling his father a criminal, just like the Joker. The two battle, but Damian ends up getting defeated by Joker. Before the Joker can get a chance to finish him off, the Insurgents arrive and Hawkgirl grabs Damian and retreats. At Stryker's Island, when Batman's Insurgency is starting an attack to save the prime universe's Batman, Nightwing encounters Green Arrow. Green Arrow, thinking that this version of Nightwing is Dick Grayson, tried to reason with him until the parallel universe's Batman revealed that Nightwing is Damian Wayne, who killed Dick Grayson and took his identity. Batman states that he stopped being his son after that and that Dick Grayson was his true son. After defeating Nightwing, Batman said that he's "dead to him." After Superman's defeat at the hands of the prime universe's Superman, Nightwing, along with other Regime allies got arrested. Classic Ending In his Classic Battle ending, after defeating Superman, Nightwing realizes that he is capable of anything and challenges anyone who gets in his path. Seeing his ability to inspire fear in others, Nightwing is chosen by a yellow power ring and is recruited into the Sinestro Corps. Trivia *Although represented in the game as Nightwing, Damian is called by most of the players by his own name. *Damian Wayne is probably the most hated character of Injustice: Gods Among Us if not the present version of Superman, probably due to his betrayal to Batman, or the fact that he did not mean to kill the original Nightwing, Dick Grayson, blindy misguided by the corrupted Superman into his pawn who had sent Zsasz to kill Alfred behind Damian's back to make Damian even furthermore dishonoring Batman when Damian killed Alfred's murderer Superman had sent in a fitting rage without realizing this whole scheme. Gallery Nightwing injustice alternate costume by misternefarious-d5tb2tg.jpg Video(s) Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Usurper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Supervillains Category:Delusional Category:Injustice Villains Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Enforcer Category:Martial Artists Category:Kid Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Justice League Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Legacy Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed